Look With Your Heart
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Inuyasha finds out he's going to be a father, he gets upset, but at who? He fears that Kagome might be in danger. So when it turns out both she and Kilala have gone missing, the group sets out to find them. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Look With Your Heart.**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Dedicated to my friends, on both YouTube and in real life. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Chapter 1: I… I'm your friend, nothing more.**_

Sango sat and rubbed her belly, where Miroku and her fourth baby-sat in wait to meet its parents. She was excited but as with every pregnancy, she was also nervous. Miroku was thrilled to be having another child, but Sango wasn't so sure.

Sure she wanted the child, and wouldn't consider getting rid of it, but she was beginning to wonder if having another kid was going to be looked down upon by her friends. Kagome loved kids that was obvious to anyone with a brain, however Inuyasha?

He was a whole other story. No one knew if he liked kids or not. Sure he put up with Sango and Miroku's kids pulling on his ears, and even played with them. But he never flat out stated, that he liked kids.

Not one bit, and it was making Sango nervous about what he would say to their news. Sango tried to shake her head back into a more normal place, but again found it nearly impossible. As the said people she was dreading telling were on their way towards them.

Kagome sat down next to Sango with a huge smile on her face. Judging by the gentle rubbing Kagome already knew what her friend was going to tell her. Sango waited until Inuyasha sat cross-legged holding Tetsuiga, before she spoke.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, Kagome, And smelled, Inuyasha. I'm having another baby." Sango told her two friends looking to either one with gentle eyes filled with fear.

"That's great Sango!" Kagome pulled her friend into a tight yet gentle hug. "Inuyasha?"

"What? It's not my life I have no say in the matter." Inuyasha responded without thinking twice.

Kagome sighed but decided to say nothing for the moment, he would soon figure it out anyway. "Hey? Who's hungry? I know I am. Any food around here?"

Sango laughed her mind totally off what Inuyasha had said. Smiling she ran into the house both of them grabbing food and stuffing it in their mouths. This startled Inuyasha, he had never seen Kagome so hungry before.

"So have you told him yet?" Sango whispered to Kagome, but not quiet enough for Inuyasha not to pick it up.

"Not yet. I figure he'll figure it out eventually. And if he doesn't it'll be a funny surprise." Kagome whispered causing Kagome and Sango to laugh hysterically.

"What haven't you told me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome sitting down and grabbing a fish.

Kagome and Sango were set into another fit of laughter, and when they could breathe again Kagome couldn't help it. "Told ya." This sent the best friends into another fit of laughter.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, which made her laugh some more. "Kagome…" Inuyasha warned her.

"Alright. Alright. Take a chill pill." Kagome growled out as she downed another fish. "If you are going to be a jerk about it…"

"Just tell me damn it."

"Fine Mr. Bossy! I'm PREGNANT if you must know."

Inuyasha blinked slowly. Then again. Then again. Inuyasha stood up slowly and turned to walk away. Kagome stopped eating, now she was confused, maybe he didn't want a kid.

"Inu… Yasha?" Kagome called after him.

"I'll be back in a minute. Stay here. Where your safe." Inuyasha ran off using his demonic speed before Kagome could say a thing to him upon reaching a small clearing he punched a tree. _'Damn it! I knew we shouldn't have! That's my fault! I got her pregnant! Damn. Now she's going to end up the same way as my mom. I can only protect her so many times before I wanna kill. Then what? What will I become after that? Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!'_

Inuyasha pulled his fist to where he could see it. It was covered in blood, he had punched the tree so much that he had seriously cut his fist a few hundred times. Sighing he headed back to Sango's and Miroku's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Explanations, and Plots.**_

Kagome smiled upon seeing him, until she saw his fist and tears sprung to her eyes. Not once listening to Sango or Miroku telling her to stay put, she ran out to him. She pulled him into a hug and sobbed on his kimono.

"Kagome!" Miroku grabbed her shoulder gently and tried to pull her away from Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't care if it was Miroku or Naraku at this point, she would never leave Inuyasha alone again. She fought Miroku to continue to hug Inuyasha. When she was pulled off and Inuyasha's hand was wrapped he knew he needed to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha expected her so say something and when she didn't he was confused, did she know something else? "Kagome. I…"

"Why?" Kagome interrupted him before he could say anything else.

The way she said it though, sounded like how Sesshomaru would have said it. It was cold and emotionless. Like she was trying to protect her heart from getting broken. If that was the case, what had happened to cause her such fear?

"Huh?"

"Why would you hurt yourself?"

"Kagome. I…"

"I know what's going on here!"

"You do?"

"Yes! You don't want the pup! Well like it or not I'm keeping…"

Kagome found herself in a passionate kiss, Inuyasha never kissed her when they were in public, or around their friends. Yet here he was kissing her like he'd never see her again. Kagome accepted the kiss but when he pulled back she looked at him confused.

"It's not that I… Come on. I need to talk to you. Alone. You've got the wrong idea."

Inuyasha dragged Kagome to the field where not an hour ago he was punching trees until his hand bled. Kagome just watched him curious. Inuyasha took a deep breath let it out then ran his non-injured hand though his hair.

"It's not that I don't want the pup. I just don't want you to get…"

"What? Made fun of? You're a little late. Actually you're a lot late."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a game in my era, called "Kagome." It's all about this bird in a cage, and it can't leave. Every kid that I ever knew growing up always made fun of me using that game. Saying time and time again. I am nothing but a bird trapped in a cage. I need to listen to their orders or they can drown me. Kids in my era can be really cruel. I can take whatever anyone here dishes out now. Don't worry about me."

"But Kagome…"

"I don't care if I have to protect our child from everyone in this era! I will, because I love them, and I love you! And no one, I repeat, no one harms those I love without serious consequences!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a different light, she wasn't afraid of being made fun of. Heck she'd welcome it with open arms if it meant that she could keep their pup. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and this startled Kagome.

"Inu… Yasha… What?"

"Thank you. I didn't want you to be made fun of, I still don't, but I promise you, whatever happens, I'll be there with you."

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha back a thousand fold. "Thanks love. You had me worried there for a second, I thought you didn't…"

Kagome found herself in a heated kiss, she wanted nothing more than for time to stop, and the kiss to be frozen in time, but her stomach was telling her something else. Kagome pulled away and just when Inuyasha was going to ask why, Kagome vomited on the other side of a tree.

Inuyasha held Kagome's hair out of her face as she heaved. When Kagome wasn't vomiting she sighed deeply. Inuyasha sat next to her and Kagome put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha sat and looked at the clearing, gently picking Kagome up he carried her to their hut, so she could sleep.

A gorilla turned and ran back to his master, who welcomed him into the room in which he was. The gorilla after eating something sat down and got prepared to tell his master everything.

"So?" His master, whose eyes are the only things to be seen, bright green eyes with no pupils. "Are the rumors true? Are the half demon and the priestess expecting pups?"

"I'm not sure about the pups part but yes, they are expecting." The gorilla told his master.

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Excellent! You know your orders."

"Yes master."

The gorilla left and the master came out into the sun, a large bear demon stood and looked at where the gorilla had left. "You will come to my house to have you're pups, but you won't be leaving with them."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: KILALA?**_

Kagome slept peacefully until she heard a twig snap. Kagome got up and walked outside of the hut, only to see Kohaku and Kilala standing there.

"Kohaku! Kilala!" Kagome ran over to them and hugged them both.

Inuyasha yawned and walked out of the hut only to find Kohaku and Kilala on his doorstep. "Welcome. Taking a break?"

"Yeah. Sorta." Kohaku replied. "We don't have a lot of work anymore since Naraku is dead."

Everyone laughed and soon Sango and Miroku, and their kids came over to talk with Kohaku. Kagome and Sango were both smiling as Kohaku congratulated them. Kohaku smiled then let some amazing news rip.

"I'm not going to be demon hunting for a while, unless the need arises." Kohaku told them getting them to gasp, then smile.

Suddenly Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, which she hadn't used in a while, strung an arrow and fired. The gorilla that had orders to capture Kagome dodged the arrow barely. Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused.

"I noticed it this morning." Kagome told Inuyasha setting the bow next to her again, as become a habit. "Someone is watching us."

Inuyasha growled at where Kagome had fired the arrow, but Kagome grabbed his arm and motioned for the group to get as close to her as possible. The group obeyed and Kagome whispered what she wanted to know.

"I wanna know what their after." She spoke just loud enough for the group to hear.

The gorilla turned and ran back to his master who again offered him food and allowed him to speak freely.

"The priestess knows that I'm spying on her and her group." The gorilla told his master. "I made sure not to make a sound, but I think her child is helping her."

"Hmmm. This is a problem Harold." The master told the gorilla now known as Harold. "It seems we'll need to put my plan into action soon than I thought."

"Mikora?" The master turned and glared at Harold. "Sorry. Master. When should I do my part?"

"Tomorrow."

Smiling the gorilla went to sleep, early the next morning he went after Kagome. Making sure everyone knew where he was, the group followed after Inuyasha, who was chasing after the gorilla. Kagome was running after him when she a soft grunt feeling something prick her.

Kagome figured it was just a branch, but Kilala landed and as Inuyasha fought the gorilla she silently hid in Kagome's robes. Now Kagome knew that the prick was something bad, she had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Inu… Yasha." Kagome whispered as she fell on the soft grass unconscious.

Sango heard the whisper and looked back only to see a demon she didn't know picking Kagome up. She threw her Hiraikotsu and missed Mikora. Sango turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kagome is being kidnapped!" Sango yelled at the half demon.

Inuyasha looked up only to see Kagome's limp body in a demon's arms. Inuyasha cursed and tried to stop him but they became lost quickly. Soon the group had to rest and Inuyasha punched the rock crying.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku tried to comfort his friend. "We'll get her back."

"I was careless!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the rock again. "I was the one who should've been captured not her! I'm supposed to protect her! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

The couple left Inuyasha to blow off his steam. Mikora had just landed in his castle, and was about to set Kagome down when he cried out in pain. Dropping Kagome, he pulled his hand and arm into his site. She had started to purify him, and as Kagome ran towards the door he slammed it in her face.

Kagome grunted as she tried the handle. Useless. She tried to slam her body into the door once. Useless. Grunting she looked for a wrench. Finding one she tried to pull the hinges free. Useless. Kagome stood up and put her head on the door, giving up for the time being.

"Mew."

"Kilala?" 'Fool your mind is playing trick on you. Your alone.'

"Mew."

"Kilala?" Kagome turned and felt tears spring to her eyes as she ran and hugged the two-tailed demon cat. Just then Kagome heard the doors locks opening. "Kilala." She whispered. "Hide."

The two-tailed demon cat did as commanded and as Mikora opened the door enough to stand in the way of it he growled at Kagome. "Whom were you talking to?"

"Myself." Kagome retorted sourly. "I reserve the right to talk to myself if I so choose!"

Rolling his eyes Mikora left and locked the room. Kagome glared at the door then opened her arms in a hug motion. Kilala ran from her hiding spot and into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged her best friend then hearing something out side inched her way silently to the door.

"Sir? It's only for a little while right?" Someone asked someone else.

"Yes but she's driving me up the wall!" Mikora told the other person. "How's that potion coming?"

"Potion?" Kagome whispered so quiet only Kilala heard it.

"Which potion sir? The lust one is finished."

"No your moron! The birth potion!"

"Birth potion?" Kagome whispered again just loud enough for Kilala to hear.

"Oh. I'd say two more days, and then we can give it to that Kagome person."

"And the pups will be full term?"

"Full term and very painful birth. But yes they will be full term."

"Good. Get it done as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Go Get Inuyasha. Hurry.**_

Kagome tried to stop the tears from falling down her face, because Kilala wouldn't listen to her if she was crying. She gently grabbed Kilala and put her on the window that Kilala would fit though but Kagome would never been able to.

"Kilala listen to me. They're planning to make me give birth in two days. You have to get Inuyasha before then." Kilala gave a quiet mew. "Please it's important. I'll be fine. I'll keep them at bay as long as I can. Now go!"

Kilala knew Kagome was terrified and horrified, but knew she was right. Leaving Kilala jumped out the window. Transformed and made her way towards Inuyasha. Kagome slid down the wall and sobbed. She allowed the sobs to rack her body. She was alone, but she trusted Kilala could do this.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were now intent to find Kilala and Kagome. All of a sudden Kilala landed in front of them. Sango ran to hug her friend, when she flew up just out of reach and started to fly away, then looked back at them.

"Were you with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the cat, who nodded quickly. "Come on! Let's follow her!"

Kilala flew off and the group followed her, but as the sun set they decided to set up camp. Kagome sat in the room and sobbed, then feeling she was being watched she looked up. Kagome gasped and because she was sitting on a tin bucket started fall.

Kagome expected a rough landing on the hard thin-carpeted floor but felt her body eased onto the ground. Looking up she saw a two-tailed demon cat that looked almost exactly like Kilala, except it had a black neck not a tan one.

"I didn't mean to surprise you." The cat told Kagome. "Though I'm surprised by how fast you knew I was there. I just entered not two seconds ago. The name's Irwin. I'm a friend."

"How can I understand you?" Kagome asked as she sat up and sat on the floor.

"My "master" made me a collar so I can talk to humans." Irwin said master with hatred.

"You don't like him?"

"He tortures me if I don't do what he wants me to."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. You wanna bath?"

"I'd love one but…"

"Shh." Irwin motioned towards the mirror in the room that acted like a camera, he flew up to the mirror, and making sure no one was watching knocked to watch a different part of the wall. "This way."

Irwin led Kagome to the wall and pushed a button Kagome hadn't even seen. Kagome's mouth dropped but she shook her head and entered the passageway, with Irwin right behind. Kagome was surprised that the passage way led to a beautiful room with a giant hot spring.

Kagome sighed then was surprised to see Irwin turn his back so she could get undressed and so he could stand guard. Kagome undressed and entered the water sighing as she felt totally at peace. It was strange, with this two-tailed demon cat, named Irwin, who she had never met before. She felt at peace, and safe.

"If… It's not to personal Irwin." Kagome started in a kind tone. "What does your "master" do to you if you don't listen? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"He uses the collar." Irwin told Kagome in a sad voice. "The same collar that makes it so I can speak to humans, also becomes a noose if I don't listen. He chokes me until I do as he's asked."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's normal. For me anyway."

"Well it shouldn't be!"

"I feel the same, but as I said my paws are tied when it comes down to the wire."

"This passage? Are there any others like it here? Any that led to the outside?"

"Yes. There are a few thousand passageways like this one in this castle. But none that lead directly outside. If you take a few here and there you can get outside though. My master doesn't know about any of them."

"So theoretically you could get me out of here if you wanted?"

"Theoretically. Yes."

"I'll make you a deal. You help me get out of here, and I'll free you of the collar. Deal?"

"You… You'd do that?"

"Course."

"Thank you. Yes you have a deal."

"Excellent! Here's the plan."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: New Plan. Move!**_

Kagome sat in the room waiting for Irwin's signal to move away from the door. Irwin watched making sure no one was watching and went into the room with the first mirror. Using the inkpad next to the chair in the room he put his right front paw in it and blacked the mirror out.

This done he dried his paw off and ran towards Kagome's room, making sure no one was watching. Reaching the room he jumped into the window and again knocked the mirror in her room towards a wall. Kagome smiled upon seeing him, and followed him down the passageway from the night before.

Taking a sharp right the two made their way down another passageway. Totally confusing Kagome of their whereabouts. Irwin continued leading her down passageway, after passageway, when they suddenly heard voices.

"New plan. Get on." Irwin kneeled down so that Kagome could get on his back.

Irwin ran down about ten more passageways, reaching the outside world Kagome was thrown off Irwin's back as the cat tried to breathe. Kagome looked back at Irwin and quickly looked for a bow and an arrow. Finding one in the sand she looked back towards Irwin.

"IRWIN!" The cat looked at her with eyes that said: "Please save me". "Look up!" Obeying her command Irwin looked to the sky and Kagome fired her arrow.

It hit the collar and it snapped. Irwin, fell to the ground gasping for air and Kagome ran over to him, at the same time Mikora did with the syringe. Kagome grabbed his small form in her arms as she skidded to a stop.

Fending Mikora off with her bow as best she could, she tried to get up and run away. Just as she was up she felt a prick, but didn't care. Running as fast as she could to the nearest cave she leaned against the smooth rock then gently slid down them to a sit holding Irwin in his small form.

She gently rubbed Irwin's cheek, wincing ever couple of minutes, as she felt her belly get bigger, and bigger. When Irwin woke he watched as Kagome winced and his eyes grew big. Because his collar was gone however she gently set him on the ground.

The question that had formed in his mind now became answered as Kagome screamed in pain. Sniffing Kagome quickly he ran out of the cave, and looking back at Kagome transformed. Kagome looked like she was going though hell, and Irwin felt that she was.

Taking to the sky he tried to find the scent that was with Kagome. Finding it he grabbed Kilala on the back of the neck and started flying away. The group that had been following her, followed him. Leading them back to the cave he gently set Kilala down on the ground.

Kilala threw a paw at him, which he dodged, and was about to throw another when the entire group heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha ran into the cave to find Kagome in so much pain she was crying. Inuyasha sat decide her asking what was going on. The answer he got made him want to kill the demon that had harmed his mate in such a way.

"He…" Kagome grabbed his hand in a death grip and winced as another contraction ripped it's way though Kagome.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after she wasn't having contractions.

"The demon that kidnapped me… He made it so I had to give birth full term… Now… GOD THIS HURTS!"

Inuyasha's blood boiled, he would make this demon die a horribly slow death… After Kagome gave birth. Inuyasha sat and held Kagome's hand as Sango coached Kagome though the contractions. Irwin paced outside the cave, then hearing something he looked into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: So You've Shown Up.**_

Irwin growled and stood in the opening of the cave, his fur on end. Kilala looked at him then hissed as she looked back to where he was hissing seeing the man that kidnapped Kagome. Irwin growled and blocked the cave entrance. Mikora charged at Irwin who charged at him and attacked him.

The sounds of a battle alerted Miroku and Kohaku to the outside. Walking out they saw Kilala and Irwin battling a single demon. Miroku didn't need to be told and charged into the battle. Kilala allowed Kohaku and Miroku get on her back so they had a better chance of hitting Mikora.

Growling Mikora threw them off Kilala and threw Kilala into a rock knocking her out. Mikora took three steps towards Miroku and Kohaku then cried out in pain as Irwin attacked his eyes. Growling Mikora threw Irwin off, cutting his neck badly.

Mikora took another step towards the now standing Miroku and Kohaku. Only to again be attacked by Irwin, but when Mikora tried to whack him off with his huge claws, he bit harder. Mikora continued to hang on to Mikora until Kohaku and Miroku tripped the bear. Sango ran out and seeing the fight threw her Hiraikotsu but Mikora threw Irwin off and grabbed the boomerang bone and threw it at Sango.

Sango got prepared for the impact but then felt hot sticky fluid on her face. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Irwin standing between Sango and the boomerang bone. Just when the boomerang bone fell, Irwin roared out in pain, then fell. It was at this point that the group heard a very familiar yell.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as the energy knifes cut though the ground and though air.

Mikora growled at Inuyasha and laughed. "You think you're able to beat me half breed. You will never be able to me."

Inuyasha was going to reply when someone's voice he had never heard answered for him. "You're the one who's a fool "master". You might have forgotten but I remember well. For I was there. Kagome and Inuyasha are the people that DISTROYED NARAKU!"

"You're lying!"

Everyone but Kagome looked at Irwin who showed them his neck and the white collar he wore. "AM I?"

Mikora growled and was about to press the button when a sacred arrow hit him. Mikora dodged the arrow and laughed at Kagome. Inuyasha growled at the demon, somehow he felt the man had lost some power. He didn't know why but he seemed weaker.

"You missed you wench!" Mikora yelled at Kagome who gave a smile all her own.

"No I hit my mark." Kagome retorted her hands on her hips.

"But I…"

"Don't be so self centered, I wasn't after you. Irwin, would you bring the controls to me?"

Irwin walked over towards his previous master and grabbed the remote that had an arrow embedded deep within it. He turned and gimped over towards Kagome and dropped it at her feet. Kagome gave a smile and threw it in the air and grabbing the bat that was on the ground hit the control smashing it into a million pieces.

"What am I not good enough to kill?" Mikora growled out.

"Oh. You are a fool. I had almost forgotten about you." Kagome told Mikora. "But since you're in such a rush… Inuyasha?"

"Gladly." Inuyasha gave Kagome one of his genuine smiles. "Windscar!"

Mikora screamed in agony as he was disintegrated. Kagome smiled then grabbed her babies and held them close to her body. The group finally looked at the new additions to the family of Kagome and Inuyasha's family.

The first a little girl had white ears, black hair with white highlights, and sharp claws. The second a little boy was almost identical to Inuyasha. He had the whitish silver hair, the claws like his dad, but black ears, and the tips of his hair were black. Sango smiled and asked to hold one.

Inuyasha watched her carefully but said nothing, Sango couldn't help it. "What're their names?"

"K…" Inuyasha started but wasn't able to finish, as Kagome interrupted him.

"Izoyi and Inutama." Kagome told Sango with a smile.

"But… Kagome. I thought we decided…"Inuyasha stammered.

"I changed my mind." Kagome replied quickly.

"But… You're dad?"

"He didn't scream Markious, to me. It's ok. He's Inutama. I know."

"Ok. If that's what you want."

Kagome smiled, and the group set to bandaging their wounds, and falling asleep. Kagome smiled and motioned for Irwin to join them, he was hesitant then looked away.

"Mistress…?" Irwin started.

"Kagome." Kagome told him with a smile, and Irwin tilted his head to the side confused. "It's Kagome. Call me Kagome. My friend."

"Kagome? May I stay?"

"Of course."

Irwin looked at Inuyasha, who nodded yes with a slight smile. Smiling Irwin walked over to them rubbing against them both and falling asleep between them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Ground Rules.**_

Kagome and the others had entered the village where they all lived but the second one of the villagers so much as looked at his children he practically chased them away. He was currently chasing a group of about twenty villagers away from his kids, which were in Sango's arms as Kagome called him.

"Inuyasha!" He ignored her and continued chasing the villagers. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called louder but again Inuyasha ignored her. "Inuyasha! Oi. This isn't going to work."

Kagome walked over to Kyede's hut grabbed two buckets of water and ran after Inuyasha. Dumping one bucket on his head caused him to stop, but as the other one was dumped on his head, the soaked half demon glared at Kagome with death in his eyes.

"We need to lay down some ground rules!" Kagome yelled in his face. Inuyasha growled at her, only to have his face slapped. "Don't you dare growl at me! You're trying to kill the villagers for wanting to see the children! Stop! Rule one. Unless the person is coming at them with the intent to kill the, let them at least look at your kids. Second. Don't try to murder anyone that I let hold them!"

With that Kagome motioned the terrified villagers over to her kids, glaring at Inuyasha the whole time. Inuyasha huffed but kept a very watchful eye on the villagers. He found himself getting jealous because he wasn't the only one getting the kids attention.

THREE YEARS LATER (And lots of explanations of what was acceptable around the kids and not between Kagome and Inuyasha)

Izoyi walked out and towards the game of kamadi ball that was going on. Inuyasha saw the same thing that happened to him as a kid except Izoyi went and sat down on the steps instead of running to her mom or dad. Inuyasha went and sat down next to her, prepared for the worst.

"Izoyi. I'm sorry this is just how's it's going to be." Inuyasha tried to find the right words to explain this to his daughter.

"They'll be back. They said they just needed to take care of something." Izoyi told her father with a smile.

"Izoyi…"

"HI!" Izoyi ran over to the group, which had more then one ball in their hands, they had three.

"Hey!" The group replied.

"Since you're a half demon, it wouldn't be fair if there was only one ball, but this way it is fair." The leader of the small group of kids told Izoyi who smiled and joined the game.

Inuyasha watched the group, amazed and happy, he had been so worried, but Kagome… Shoot it was like she didn't care. Like she knew everything was going to be perfectly fine and they had nothing to worry about. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha so silently he didn't notice she was there.

"Didn't expect that did you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who jumped then smiled looking at her.

"No I didn't. You knew didn't you?" Inuyasha pulled her into a short hug then pulled back looking into her eyes.

"In a way."

"Huh?"

Kagome smiled and pulled the folded up paper out of her robes and read them to him. Both their children had inherited Inuyasha's eyes, which hadn't been surprising to Kagome either.

_And so the two created a ripple effect within the world, causing everyone to accept others differences. The Half demon Inuyasha, who defeated the demon Naraku with the help from his friends and mate Kagome, was the great grandfather of the strongest and most import change in history. _

_He fathered two wonderful children, which became the forefathers of everyone here today. Now thanks to the fearless Kagome and Inuyasha, everyone has a sliver of demon within them._

"What's that from?" Inuyasha asked looking at the paper.

"Remember when I was in school?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha gave an angry sigh.

"How could I forget? You were gone all the time!"

"Well this is from my school. More specifically my history book. We changed history forever. And it wouldn't have been possible without you." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a hug, which he returned and it seemed to last for an eternity. And they lived happily ever after for many, many years. Having a total of five children.

_**THE END**_


End file.
